You Are My Lilac
by meirnpyon
Summary: cinta memang rumit. apalagi ketika cinta itu menghamipri pemuda yang pernah kehilangan emosinya. kisah yang melibatkan lukisan, bunga, dan persahabatan.  SaIno/multichap/canon/OOC/gaje. summary cacat.RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing**: Sai x Ino

**Genre:** Romance

**Warnings**: Canon, OOC, Typo, Abal, gaje dan seterusnya.

don't forget to leave your review :D

* * *

><p><strong>YOU ARE MY LILAC<strong>

Sai's POV: on

"Kerja bagus. Misi kelas B ini dapat diselesaikan dengan baik." Godaime membolak-balik hasil laporan penyelesaian misi tim tujuh dengan wajah puas. Kemudian pandangannya beralih ke kami berempat,

"Hm… Tim tujuh sudah menyelesaikan cukup banyak misi bulan ini. Aku rasa kalian bisa beristirahat sejenak. Ku beri waktu tiga hari."

"Eh? Hanya tiga hari? Dasar pelit!" Naruto menggerutu. Sakura menjitak si rambut kuning itu dan berulang kali meminta maaf kepada Godaime yang sempat mendelik mendengar ucapan Naruto. Aku diam saja sementara ketua Yamato hanya menggaruk kepalanya. Lalu tim tujuh meninggalkan kantor hokage dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing, begitu juga aku. Sesampainya di rumah aku langsung merebahkan tubuhku di tempat tidur. Mataku terpejam dan tak lama kemudian aku pun tertidur.

**.**

Aku terbangun oleh silaunya matahari pagi. Bodoh, aku lupa menutup jendela sebelum tidur. Aku teringat misi melelahkan yang baru saja tim tujuh selesaikan. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu sulit, yaitu menjaga benda pusaka suatu desa hingga sampai ke tempat tujuan dengan selamat. Jarak tempuh yang jauh dengan medan yang cukup berbahaya serta para perampok yang mengincarnya yang menjadi masalah.

Aku menghentikan lamunanku dan beranjak dari tempat tidur untuk mandi. Tidak sampai lima menit aku sudah berganti pakaian. Aku berniat menggunakan waktu liburku untuk melukis. Namun saat berhadapan dengan kanvas polos pikiranku serasa kosong. Tidak ada inspirasi sama sekali.

Aku pun memutuskan untuk melukis di alam terbuka. Mungkin dengan menghirup udara segar aku bisa mendapat ide akan melukis apa. Aku mengambil tas dan mengisinya dengan buku sketsa serta peralatan menggambar lainnya kemudian keluar dari rumahku.

Hari yang cerah, sehingga keputusanku untuk melukis di luar kurasa tepat. Aku berjalan sambil mengamati sekitar, mencari objek untuk di lukis. Mataku menangkap serumpun bunga hibiscus liar yang baru saja mekar sempurna menyambut datangnya musim semi. Aku bersiap untuk mengabadikannya di buku skestaku. Dengan lincah jemariku mulai menggoreskan krayon merah ke buku sketsa. Tak lama kemudian kumpulan bunga hibiscus itu berhasil aku buat dalam bentuk dua dimensi.

"Hibiscus, ya?" Aku tidak menyadari keberadaan seseorag yang sedari tadi memperhatikanku. Seorang gadis berambut gading yang di ikat tinggi. Gadis itu memakai blus ungu rok hitam pendek. "Gambarmu indah sekali... Persis aslinya" pujinya.

"Ah.. Kau..." aku berusaha mengingat namanya. Seingatku kami pernah bertemu di kedai yakiniku. "Yamanaka-san?"

"Panggil saja Ino." Ucapnya.

"Baiklah, Ino. Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Berjalan-jalan saja. Kebetulan aku melihatmu yang sedang asyik di sini. Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa menggambar. Gambarmu indah, Sai." Katanya lalu duduk di sebelahku.

"Terima kasih..."

Kami terdiam beberapa saat. Ino terlihat sedikit kikuk dan berusaha mencari bahan pembicaraan. Menurut buku yang pernah ku baca, untuk menghindari kecanggungan di antara individu, harus ada yang memulai perbincangan. Usahakan untuk membicarakan hal yang ringan.

"Sedang tidak ada misi?"

Ino menoleh ke arahku dan mengangguk, "Shikamaru dan Chouji sedang sibuk mengurus ujian chunnin. Sedangkan aku hanya bantu-bantu di toko keluarga."

"Keluargamu punya toko? Toko apa?"

"Toko bunga. Kau tau 'kan, toko bunga Yamanaka? Aku dan keluargaku yang mengelolanya." Aku menggelengkan kepala. Ino menyipitkan matanya.

""kau ini baru datang ke Konoha, ya? Masa sama sekali tidak tahu tokoku yang cukup terkenal di desa ini?" Aku hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Kalau begitu kapan-kapan kau harus mampir ke toko ku! Di sana tersedia beragam jenis bunga yang cantik dan segar setiap hari." Ujarnya berpromosi. Kemudian kami melanjutkan obrolan yang mencakup berbagai hal. Sebenarnya aku hanya mendengarkan celotehannya yang tak kunjung henti. Sepertinya kecanggungannya di awal tadi sudah lenyap. Terkadang aku menanggapinya dengan "ya", "tidak" atau "hontou?". Namun ku anggap ini cukup menyenangkan karna Ino punya segudang cerita yang di sampaikannya dengan menarik. Mata aqua nya berbinar saat bercerita, dan tak jarang ia menggunakan gerakan tangan untuk memperagakan kisahnya. Aku mendengarkannya dengan seksama sambil memperhatikan mata birunya yang indah.

"Ngomong-ngomong..."

"Hn?"

"Kau tau? Hibiscus mempunyai arti kecantikan dan kelembutan. Sederhana, namun memikat." Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku pertanda tidak mengerti.

"Itu bahasa bunga, Sai..."

"Bahasa bunga? Apa itu?"

Dengan menggebu-gebu Ino menjelaskan padaku mengenai bahasa bunga. Bahasa bunga, atau Floriografi, adalah kebiasaan memberi makna pada bunga. Jadi bunga dapat digunakan sebagai alat berkomunikasi untuk mengirim pesan khusus, dimana seseorang dapat menyampaikan pesan terdalamnya yang tidak dapat diungkapkan. Aku memperhatikan penjelasannya. Sepertinya aku tertarik dengan bahasa bunga. Atau tertarik dengannya?

"Untuk lebih jelasnya kau bisa membacanya di buku." sahutnya usai menjelaskan.

"Begitu? Di mana aku bisa mendapatkan bukunya?"

"Kau tertarik Sai?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum. Aku mengangguk. "Kau bisa meminjamnya dari perpustakaan Konoha, kok."

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita pergi ke sana?" Kita? Apa-apaan aku ini? Sok akrab sekali! Pikirku.

"Eh? Kau benar-benar tertarik rupanya? Ng... maaf Sai sepertinya tidak bisa sekarang. Aku harus kembali ke toko.." ucapnya dengan nada menyesal.

"Tak apa. Aku mengerti" Ada sedikit rasa kecewa di benakku.

"Bagaimana kalau besok? Di jam yang sama?" Ino menawarkan.

"Baiklah. Aku tunggu di sini besok, pada waktu yang sama" kataku.

"Wakatta. Aku pulang dulu, Sai." Gadis pirang itu bangkit lalu membersihkan roknya dari rumput-rumput yang menempel. "Jaa..." ia melambaikan tangannya padaku dan pergi.

Aneh. Kenapa aku begitu tertarik bahasa bunga? Gumamku. Mungkin aku tidak begitu peduli dengan floriografi atau apalah itu, tapi aku tertarik pada gadis itu. Ino Yamanaka. Binar mata aquanya begitu melekat di ingatanku. Hei, apakah ini berarti aku mulai bisa merasakan emosiku lagi?

**TBC**

* * *

><p>. BERISIK WOY! *di lempar kunai*<p>

akhirnya dapet pencerahan juga buat bikin fic di fandom Naruto. akhirnya~~!

ngg niatnya sih bikin oneshot eh malah keterusan ngalir idenya jadi multichap gini deh

kenapa **Sai dan Ino**? soalnya menurut saya mereka iitu serasi sekali

ehem. sepertinya readers harus sabar menunggu updatean fic abal nan gaje ini. Gomenasai...

dikarenakan saya lagi uas ya tapi ini tetep aja nekat. hahihuheho.

Review please :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing**: Sai x Ino

**Genre:** Romance

**Warnings**: Canon, OOC, Typo, Abal, gaje dan seterusnya.

don't forget to leave your review :D

* * *

><p><strong>You Are My Lilac<strong>

Keesokan harinya...

Sekitar sepuluh menit sebelum waktu perjanjian, Sai sudah berada di dekat rumpun hibiscus, tempat dimana mereka akan bertemu. Semalam suntuk ia membaca banyak buku panduan menghadapi wanita. Menurut buku itu, datang lebih awal dari waktu yang di tentukan sangat dianjurkan. Sebab, wanita sangat tidak suka menunggu.

Tak lama kemudian gadis yang di tunggu Sai datang. Sai sempat terpana melihat penampilan Ino yang menurutnya sangat cantik dengan rok ungu tua dan atasan baby doll berwarna pink. Rambut pirangnya diikat tinggi dengan poni menutupi dahi.

"Sudah menunggu lama, Sai? Gomen..."

"Daijoubo. Aku juga baru datang, kok."

"Baiklah... Ayo kita pergi. "

Sai dan Ino berjalan menuju perpustakaan Konoha. Sepanjang perjalanan, Sai asyik menyimak kecerewetan Ino. Selalu saja ada bahan pembicaraan di antara mereka. Mungkin lebih tepatnya Ino yang sepertinya tidak pernah kehabisan cerita. Sai yang irit berbicara tentu saja menjadi pendengar yang baik. Sebaliknya, Ino juga merasa ucapannya dihargai. Mereka saling melengkapi, bukan?

.

Bau debu dan lembapnya buku-buku di Perpustakaan Konoha menyambut kedatangan mereka berdua. Baru kali ini rak buku tujuan Sai bukan bagian komunikasi, interaksi, hubungan antar manusia, atau semacamnya. Biasanya Sai datang kesana untuk mempelajarinya. Mencoba memahami, mencari, dan menemukan emosinya yang hilang. Pertemuannya dengan Naruto, Sakura, dan Yamato membuatnya ingin merasakan kembali hubungan antar manusia yang sebenarnya. Juga mengenai 'ikatan' yang terjalin antara Naruto dan Sasuke. Dan pertemuannya dengan Ino Yamanaka, gadis yang menimbulkan sebuah perasaan aneh yang belum pernah dirasakan Sai sebelumnya. Sai pun semakin giat menelaah buku-buku itu. Terlebih lagi kali ini Sai tidak sendirian seperti biasa. Ada Ino yang menemaninya.

"Ah... di sebelah sini!" kata Ino sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Sai. Deg! Seakan ada aliran listrik menyetrum tubuh Sai saat tangan mungil Ino menyentuhnya. Ino menuntun Sai ke sebuah rak buku beralfabet F. Kemudian matanya sibuk menelusuri jajaran buku berhuruf depan sama itu. Aku pun membantunya dengan mengedarkan pandanganku. Floriografi. Aku menemukannya.

Pada saat yang bersamaantangan gadis di sampingku juga bergerak untuk mengambil buku itu. Kami berpandangan. Sai menarik tangannya dengan cepat, sementara pipi Ino terlihat memerah. Dengan kikuk diambilnya buku tebal bersampul merah marun itu lalu di bawanya ke tempat duduk yang kosong. Aku mengikutinya dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Ini," ucap Ino sambil menggeser buku merah marun yang disampulnya bertuliskan FLORIOGRAFI yang di cetak tebal dan miring ke hadapan Sai. "Kau bisa mengerti dengan membacanya," lanjut Ino. Sai mengangguk dan membuka buku yang lebih mirip kamus itu secara acak.

"Hn... Ternyata serumit ini, ya? Selama ini yang kau ketahui hanyalah bunga mawar sebagai simbol percintaan." kata Sai sambil membolak-balik buku setiap lembarnya terdapat foto dari bunga-bunga yang tersusun secara alfabetis beserta nama, istilah ilmiah dan makna khususnya.

"Tentu saja! Aku sudah mencoba menghapalnya dari dulu! Yah.. meskipun belum hapal semua.."

Sai mengangkat alisnya seakan tak percaya.

"Eeeh? Kau tak percaya? Kau bisa bertanya padaku!"

"Lily kuning?" Sai bertanya dengan nada menguji.

"Optimisme." jawab Ino yakin.

"Edelweiss?"

"Keberanian."

"Lavender?"

"Ikatan yang mendalam." Mendengar itu Sai teringat Naruto. Lalu dilihatnya gadis disampingnya masih bersemangat menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan. Sebab dari tadi gadis itu mampu menjawabnya dengan benar.

"Ayo tanya lagi!" seru Ino.

"Baiklah.. Selanjutnya..." Sai dan Ino melanjutkan tanya jawabnya. Mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang begitu serasi. Bahkan beberapa pasang mata memandang mereka dengan iri.

Waktu seakan berputar cepat sekali. Tanpa terasa senja mulai tiba. Mereka harus mengakhiri permainan mereka saat sang penjaga mengatakan sudah waktunya perpustakaan ditutup. Mereka hanya bisa tertawa saat menyadari betapa lamanya mereka disana.

Saat perjalanan pulang, Ino menolak tawaran Sai untuk mengantarnya sampai rumah. Tidak mau merepotkan, begitu alasannya. Padahal Sai bersikeras bahwa mengantarkan Ino bukanlah hal yang merepotkan. Namun Ino tetap menolak dengan halus.

"Nah, kita berpisah disini." kata Ino saat tiba di sebuah persimpangan jalan. "Aku ke kanan dan kau ke kiri. Benar, kan?"

"Hn." Sai mengangguk. "Apa benar tidak apa kau pulang sendirian?"

"Kau ini..." Ino tertawa. "Aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi. Begini-begini aku juga kunoichi. Sai...Ano... " perlahan pipi Ino memerah.

"Hn?"

"Aku... " Ino berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya. "Hari ini sungguh menyenangkan.. Arigatou, Sai..." ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Sama-sama. Aku juga senang."

"Ah.. Maaf kalau aku terlalu cerewet. Jangan kapok ya, jalan denganku.."

"Tidak akan." Sai tersenyum. "Aku janji."

Perlahan Ino mendekat dan menyapukan bibirnya ke pipi pemuda di depannya.

"Aku pulang, Sai. Jaa~!" kemudian gadis pirang itu berlari meninggalkan Sai yang membeku di tempat. Ia mengusap pipinya yang terasa memanas. Mungkinkah matahari senja bisa sepanas ini, eh? Pikirnya konyol.

Sejak hari itu, mereka jadi sering bertemu. Entah itu ke perpustakaan bersama atau Ino yang menemani Sai melukis. Sadar atau tidak, di dalam hati masing-masing telah tumbuh sebuah perasaan baru. Rasa yang hanya tertuju kepada Sai, bagi Ino. Begitu pula perasaan yang tidak dapat dilukiskan oleh Sai maupun didiksikan dengan bunga oleh Ino. Bukannya tidak dapat, namun belum.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

haiyaaah~ jumpa lagi dengan author super ngasal ini. yeah akhirnya uas selesai. terima kasih atas doa dan dukungannya *nangis terharu*. bener bener tidak berperikepelajaran (?) banget deh itu para panitia ujian. lho kok curhat. -_-

ano... buat yang belum tau (gak maksud sotoy ya) hibiscus itu bunga sepatu. hehe. kalo Lavender, Lily kuning sama Edelweiss udah familiar kan? mengenai floriografi, saya ngesearch di internet. yah emang sih ada perbedaan makna dari situs yang berbeda, tapi saya ngambil yang menurut saya paling oke maknanya (apasih)

buat para penggemar Sai dan Ino mohon maaf yang sebesar besarnya kalo chara fave kalian saya bikin ooc *bungkuk dalem dalem* dan mohon maaf juga fic ini tetep cacat -_-

btw.. enaknya di update kapan ya? *digetok rame rame*

**thanks to :**

Hazena,NHL-chan , Fidya Raina Malfoy, ruu-kun, Hinata uzumaki, Sukie 'Suu' Foxie , Energy Pill Entertainment , Yuki Tsukushi , finestabc Sugar Princess71,

dan semua readers lainnya. Arigatou nee ^^

jangan bosen buat Read and Review ya :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing**: Sai x Ino

**Genre:** Romance

**Warnings**: Canon, OOC, Typo, Abal, gaje dan seterusnya.

don't forget to leave your review :D

* * *

><p><strong>YOU ARE MY LILAC<strong>

Perpustakaan Konoha.

"Kau dekat dengan Sakura, Sai?" tanya Ino saat melihat ada lukisan Sakura di buku sketsa Sai. Sebenarnya tidak hanya Sakura, melainkan empat orang dalam satu frame. Naruto, Sakura, ketua Yamato, dan Sai. Lukisan itu di beri judul 'Teman'.

"Tidak juga. Kami hanya rekan satu tim. Tapi mereka itu orang pertama yang kuanggap teman. Termasuk Sakura."

"Hoo..." Ino mengangguk. Namun ada sesuatu yang terasa mengganjal di hatinya.

"Bukannya kau sahabatnya?"

Gadis bermata aqua itu tersenyum. "Sahabat. Sekaligus rival."

"Rival?" Sai mengerutkan dahinya. "Dalam hal apa?"

"Semuanya..." kata Ino sambil tertawa kecil. "Baik ...,... maupun cinta."

"Biar kutebak. Sasuke-kun?" Ino sedikit terkejut mendengar tebakan Sai yang tepat sasaran. Dengan malu-malu Ino mengakuinya. Mengakui bahwa dulu dirinya dan Sakura selalu bersaing dalam merebut perhatian Sasuke. Namun setelah pemuda itu pergi dari Konoha, Ino memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri dari persaingan tersebut. Ino sadar, cintanya tidak sebesar Sakura, yang tetap setia mengharapkan kembalinya si bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Sedalam itukah perasaan Sakura terhadap Sasuke?" tanya Sai.

"Ya..."

"Begitu, ya. Pantas aku pernah di hadiahi pukulannya akibat menjelek-jelekkan Sasuke." Sai teringat kejadian di awal pertemuan mereka dimana Sakura memukulnya sekuat tenaga akibat ejekannya.

"Ternyata kau perhatian juga padanya..." gumam Ino. Ganjalan di hatinya semakin terasa.

"Hn? Kau bicara sesuatu?"

"Tidak, tidak. Nggg... Sai?"

"Ya?"

"Bisakah kau melukisku?" pinta Ino. Tiba-tiba Ino merasa permintaannya itu terlalu egois. Ia merasa seperti anak kecil tidak mau kalah. Apa yang kulakukan? Rutuknya dalam hati.

"Melukismu?" Sai terlihat kaget mendengar permintaan Ino. " Untuk apa?"

"Ya.. untukku saja. Kenapa? Tidak boleh ya?"

"Bukan tidak boleh. Hanya saja..."

"Sudahlah lupakan. Aku hanya bergurau. Hahaha." ucap Ino diiringi tawa hambar. Kekecewaan menyelimuti Ino. Namun gadis itu berusaha menyembunyikannya.

Hanya saja kau itu terlalu cantik! Seru Sai dalam hati. Ia tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya itu.

"Ino? Sai?" Keduanya menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Gadis berambut merah muda berjalan mendekati mereka berdua. Kemudian ia menarik kursi kosong dan duduk di hadapan Sai dan Ino.

"Hai, Sakura." Sapa Ino.

"Hai, Ino! Sedang apa kau disini.. bersama Sai?" tanya Sakura. Wajahnya terlihat heran ketika melihat kebersamaan mereka.

"Memangnya apa lagi yang dilakukan orang di perpustakaan?" Sai malah bertanya kembali.

"Membaca, yah... tentu saja!" Sakura menghela napas dan meletakkan buku yang sedari tadi digenggamnya. "Tapi tak biasanya kau ditemani seseorang, Sai." Lanjutnya sambil memulai membaca buku. Keheningan menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"Ternyata Sai jago melukis, lho, Sakura!" ucap Ino untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Ya. Aku tau itu. Saat ada waktu luang Sai selalu melukis." Sahut Sakura yang sedang menekuni bukunya.

Ah.. kalian 'kan rekan satu tim... Pikir Ino. "Kurasa aku harus pulang. Sai, Sakura, aku duluan ya... " Ino bangkit dan bergegas pergi.

"Hei, kenapa teburu-buru?" tanya Sai.

"Ano... Aku baru ingat kalau ada urusan.. Di tokoku.."

"Boleh aku ikut? Aku ingin tau toko mu.."

"Sai! Ada kode panggilan dari Yamato-sensei!" Sakura memanggil Sai.

"Tidak, Tidak... Sakura membutuhkanmu." Sahut Ino. Sai memberi isyarat kepada Sakura untuk menunggu sebentar. Sai merasa bersalah melihat raut muka Ino yang menunjukkan kekecewaan. Apa yang terjadi? Pikirnya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sai lagi.

"Aku? Aku baik-baik saja. Sudahlah..." kata Ino sambil menempelkan kedua tangannya dipunggung Sai. " Tidak baik membuat seorang perempuan menunggu." Ino mendorong Sai ke arah Sakura.

"Tunggu. Apa benar kau tak apa?" Sai kembali bertanya.

"Hn." Ino mengangguk. "Aku duluan, Sai. Jaa~" gadis pirang itu lantas pergi meninggalkan Sai yang penuh dengan tanda tanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seharian ini Ino terlihat murung. Bahkan di toko ia sering melamun. Namun begitu teringat kejadian beberapa hari lalu di perpustakaan, air mukanya menunjukkan kekesalan. Benarkah aku merasa cemburu? Pikirnya berulang kali.

"Permisi, nona? Bisakah kau rapikan ini?" suara seorang wanita membuyarkan lamunan Ino. Wanita itu menyodorkan beberapa bunga salvia biru kehadapan si gadis pirang.

"Ah... maaf obaasan, aku melamun. Tunggu sebentar..." Ino memotong ujung-ujung dari bunga-bunga tersebut dengan gunting khusus. Salvia biru... sesuai sekali dengan pikiran Ino. Bunga itu bermakna 'aku teringat padamu'. Ya, Ino teringat wajah Sai yang tampan.

"Apakah bunga ini mau diberi pita?" tanya Ino begitu pekerjaannya selesai. Wanita tua di depannya menggeleng dan menyerahkan beberapa lebar uang.

"Ini untukmu... Aku memetiknya tadi saat perjalanan kemari." Setangkai bunga hibiscus diberikan kepada Ino. "Kau yang cantik pantas menerimanya. Jangan murung lagi, nona."

"Arigatou nee Obaasan..."Bibir mungil Ino perlahan melengkung ke atas. "Hontou ni arigatou! Datang lagi lain kali!"

Wanita itu melambaikan tangannya dan meninggalkan Toko Bunga Yamanaka. Ino memandangi bunga hibiscus pemberian wanita tadi. Ia teringat akan pertemuannya dengan Sai di awal musim semi. Tanpa ia sadari sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat.

"Kling, kling" lonceng kecil di pintu masuk toko berbunyi. Ino menyambut kedatangan pengunjung yang baru datang dengan senyuman. Senyumnya sirna ketika melihat siapa yang memasuki tokonya tersebut.

"Sakura?"

"Hai, Ino!" sapa kunoichi berambut merah muda. "Tebak, aku kesini bersama siapa?" tanpa menunggu jawaban Ino, Sakura menarik seorang shinobi breambut hitam pendek dari luar toko.

"H-hai, Ino. Jadi.. Ini tokomu?" tanya Sai. Ino yang sempat dibuat terkejut oleh kedatangan mereka berdua mengangguk.

"Mau apa kalian kesini?"

"Aku..."

"Sai~! Menurutmu, Kakashi-sensei lebih baik kita beri bunga apa?" tanya Sakura sambil asyik memilih bunga.

"Terserah kau saja." Kata Sai tak peduli. Matanya kembali menatap gadis pirang di hadapannya. "Kau kemana saja beberapa hari ini? Padahal aku menunggumu di perpustakaan."

Deg! Pertanyaan Sai barusan membuat tempo debaran Ino meningkat. Sebenarnya Ino sengaja menghindari Sai sampai ganjalan di hatinya sirna. Ino tidak mau kejadian seperti ia merengek minta dilukis terulang. Aku pasti tampak menyebalkan sekali saat itu. Huwaaa aku jadi malu bertemu Sai! Seru Ino dalam hati.

"K-kau menungguku? K-kenapa?" tanya Ino dengan muka merona. Apakah itu sebuah pertanda baik? Bolehkah aku berharap lebih? Dan untuk apa kau kemario? Apa kau merindukanku? Dalam benak Ino muncul sejuta tanya.

"Aku..."

"Sai~! Bagaimana jika kita berikan Kakashi-sensei bunga tulip? Atau anggrek? Ah.. Aku bingung! Bantu aku, Sai!"

"Kau ini berisik sekali!" desis Sai. "Sebentar, Ino..." Sai mendekati Sakura. Namun bukannya membantu, Sai malah ikut merasa bingung. Melihat Sai dan Sakura berdua saat memilih bunga, perasaan yang sama saat di perpustakaan beberapa hari lalu menyerang Ino lagi.

"Ino... Bunga apa yang sebaiknya kami pilih?" Sakura menyerah.

"Hmm..." Ino berjalan ke arah Sai dan Sakura. Dengan cekatan tangannya mengambil seikat bunga putih yang segar. "Bagaimana kalau white daisy? Aroma kesegaran dan keharumannya akan membuat orang sakit merasa lebih baik."

"Baiklah itu saja" seru Sakura senang. Sai menghela napas lega. Kemudian gadis berambut merah muda itu memberikan beberapa lembar uang dan menghirup aroma bunga yang baru dibelinya. "Hmmm... Segar sekali! Terima kasih Ino-chan!"

Ino tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. "Ngomong-ngomong... kenapa kalian bisa ke tokoku?"

"Ah itu.. Sai berjanji akan menemaniku menjenguk Kakashi-sensei." ucap si kunoichi dengan riang.

"Oh... Begitu.." Perasaan mengganjal itu semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Bukan. Tadi aku hanya menanyakan dimana toko bunga Yamanaka padanya. Dan aku ..." Sai meralat ucapan Sakura. Namun Ino sudah menganggap Sai dan Sakura dengan mesranya berniat menjenguk guru mereka yang sedang sakit.

"He? Bukankah tujuan kita kesini untuk membeli bunga yang akan kita berikan kepada Kakashi-sensei?" Sai menatap Sakura dengan geram.

"Wakatta. Nee, Sakura-chan, Sai. Lekas berikan bunga itu kepada Kakashi-sensei! Sampaikan juga salamku untuknya." ujar Ino sambil tersenyum Senyum yang dipaksakan. "Pergilah.. nanti kalian terlambat. Terima kasih atas kedatangannya!"

"Baiklah. Jaa, Ino~" Sakura menyelipkan tangannya ke lengan Sai saat berpamitan. Ino mengigit bibirnya saat melihat pemandangan tersebut. Ditahannya genangan air di pelupuk matanya.

"Tunggu dulu, Sakura! Ino..." Sai berusaha menjelaskannya kepada Ino, namun Ino sudah berlari ke kamarnya. Gadis itu sudah tak bisa membendung lagi air matanya. Rasa sesak memenuhi hatinya. Butiran-butiran bening mengalir deras dari kedua mata aquanya. Perasaan mengganjal itu, ia sadari, yaitu... kecemburuan.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

ano.. maaf baru bisa ngupdate. hehe. hehehehe.

white daisy: aster putih

klarifikasi tentang chapter sebelumnya ya untuk menjawab para readers. gomenasai *nunduk2* di chapter 2 itu ada Sai POV nya. di draft sih emang begitu tapi harusnya itu sudut pandang orang ketiga (ide yang mendadak muncul) (gak keganti). aarrrggghh baka! **hontou ni gomenasai**...! *nunduk ampe tiarap*

terus soal Ino yang kissu kissu Sai.. ehem. iya kali ya? mungkin kecepetan ya? aduh *jitakkepala* soalnya bingung endingnya gimana. ehehe *pasang tampang inosen*. perlu readers ketahui, cerita ini setelah mereka berkenalan di Yakiniku Q (vol. 35) nah.. di situ kan si Ino udah mulai flirty sama Sai . Jadi saya pikir ya... gitu deh... *cengengesan*

**Thanks To:** Fidya Raina Malfoy, Sky Melody el Cierto, Sugar Princess71 Yuki Tsukushi, Hazena, finestabc Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

serta para readers lainnya yang udah mau meluangkan waktunya buat baca fic yang cacat dan gak jelas kapan di update lagi. huahuhuhau

Read and Review, as usually ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing**: Sai x Ino

**Genre:** Romance

**Warnings**: Canon, OOC, Typo, Abal, gaje dan seterusnya.

don't forget to leave your review :D

* * *

><p><strong>YOU ARE MY LILAC<strong>

_Toko Bunga Yamanaka._

Keheningan menghampiri Sai beserta kunoichi berambut merah muda di sampingnya setelah Ino berlari meninggalkan mereka. Kemudian Sakura melepaskan tangannya dari pemuda disebelahnya.

"Ternyata benar," gumam Sakura sambil berjalan keluar toko. Sai mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Apanya yang benar?" tanya Sai

"Dugaanku." Sakura menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Kau ingat pembicaraan kita kemarin?" Sai mengangguk. Dia mengingat kejadian kemarin di Perpustakaan Konoha.

**Flashbackmode : on**

Sai menghela napas sambil membolak-balik secara asal buku tebal bersampul merah marun di hadapannya. Sesekali matanya melirik ke arah pintu masuk perpustakaan Konoha, berharap sosok riang bermata aqua itu datang. Sudah berhari-hari Sai tidak melihat Ino Yamanaka. Padahal biasanya mereka sering menghabiskan waktu di Perpustakaan Konoha bersama. Sejak kejadian dimana mereka bertemu Sakura, tepatnya. Sejak itulah Ino seakan menghilang dari pandangan Sai.

Aku inginbertemu denganmu. Aku ingin mendengar ceritamu. Aku ingin menatap mata aqua-mu. Aku ingin terpana melihat kecantikanmu. Keinginan-keinginan itu terus berkecamuk di kepala Sai. Menurut buku yang di bacanya, perasaan itu di sebut kerinduan. Ya ,Ino. Aku merindukanmu.

"Sendirian, Sai?" sapa seseorang, sekaligus membuyarkan lamunan Sai. Gadis bermata emerald itu kemudian duduk di depannya.

"Sakura? Iya aku sendiri Mau apa kau kemari?"

"Mengembalikan buku yang dipinjam Godaime-sama " Sakura mengacungkan sebuah buku tentang medis. "Ngomong-ngomong.. Kau tidak bersama Ino?"

Sai menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak melihatnya sejak bertemu disini waktu itu..."

"Benarkah? Kau tidak ke tokonya?"

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu itu dimana." ujar Sai sambil tersenyum pahit.

Sakura lantas berpikir sejenak. Kemudian timbul lah sebuah dugaan di benaknya. Insting perempuannya merasakan sesuatu diantara mereka berdua.

"Ng... Sai?"

"Hn?"

"Apa yang kau rasakan terhadap Ino-chan?"

"M-maksudmu?" Sai agak kaget mendengar pertanyaan Sakura yang cukup blak-blakan itu.

"Maksudku..." Sakura memikirkan sejenak kata yang cocok untuk diucapkan kepada lawan bicaranya, yakni Sai yang pernah kehilangan emosinya. "Apa yang terjadi pada dirimu saat bersamanya?"

"Hmm..." Sai terdiam beberapa saat. "Bagaimana ya? Aku juga bingung. Rasanya seperti... Aku merasa nyaman... "

Sakura mengangguk-angguk. "Lalu?"

"Aku... Hnn... Sedikit aneh... Seperti ada yang menggelitik..." Perlahan muka Sai yang biasanya putih pucat perlahan memerah. Sakura tertegun Hebat juga Ino bisa membuat pemuda yang tak beremosi ini menjadi begini! Serunya dalam hati.

"Dan akhir-akhir ini kau tidak bertemu dengannya, 'kan?" tanya Sakura yang dijawab dengan anggukan. "Apa yang kau rasakan?"

"Rasanya... ng... Seperti ada yang kurang bila dia tak ada..." Sakura tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi Sai yang terlihat malu-malu.

"Lalu... apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku ingin bertemu..."

"Baiklah aku akan mengantarmu ke tokonya."

"Benarkah? Terima kasih Sakura!."

"Sekaligus aku ingin memastikan dugaanku..."

**Flashbackmode: Off**

"Jadi… Dugaanmu itu sebenarnya apa?" Tanya Sai penasaran.

"Rahasia." ucap Sakura sambil menempelkan jari telunjuk ke bibirnya. Kemudian muncul rasa ingin membantu mereka berdua dalam diri Sakura. Karna Sakura tau, Sai ini amat sangat tidak sensitif. Namun sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa dugaannya benar. Dugaan bahwa di antara kedua insan tersebut ada sebuah perasaan istimewa yang disebut cinta.

"Hey Sakura! Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanmu!" seru Sai sedikit gusar.

"Memangnya apa yang aku perbuat?" Sakura berpura-pura bodoh.

"Jangan sok polos! Pokoknya kau harus menjelaskan semuanya kepada Ino!"

"Hahaha... Iya aku mengerti" Sakura terkekeh. " Kau tau, Sai? Aku bersyukur kau bertemu dengan Ino"

"Oh ya? Kenapa?"

"Karna kau lebih manusiawi sekarang..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tok, Tok,Tok_

Sakura mengetuk pintu kamar Ino. Sudah beberapa hari ini Ino mengurung diri di kamarnya. Makan pun jarang. Sakura yang merasa bersalah sekaligus mengkhawatirkannya pun datang untuk melihat keadaannya.

"Siapa...?" tanya dari dalam dengan parau.

"Ini aku. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

"Sakura? Maaf aku lelah.. lain kali saja..."

Sakura menghirup napas dalam-dalam lalu mengalirkan chakra ke tangannya. Sekejap saja pintu yang terkunci itu terbuka. Ino terperangah melihat pintu kamarnya yang dibuka paksa dengan kekuatan super Sakura.

"Maafkan aku. Nanti aku betulkan" Kata Sakura sambil berjalan menuju Ino dan duduk di sebelahnya. Tangannya merogoh ke dalam kantong yang dibawanya dan mengambil sebuah apel. Dikupasnya apel itu lalu dipotongnya sehingga menyerupai bentuk kelinci.

"Ada perlu apa, Sakura?" ucap Ino yang menepis suapan apel dari tangan Sakura. Lalu Sakura menghentikan niatnya kemudian menatap sahabatnya itu.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu"

"Mengkhawatirkanku? Memangnya aku kenapa?"

"Sebaiknya kau lihat betapa suramnya dirimu." sahut Sakura menggerakkan dagunya kearah Ino yang berantakan. Rambut pirang panjangnya dibiarkan tergerai agak acak-acakan. Matanya sembap, bibirnya sedikit pecah-pecah. "Seperti bukan dirimu saja."

"Aku tidak peduli."

Sakura menghela napas. Ia sudah paham betul sikap sahabatnya itu. Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat.

"Aku ingin mengklarifikasi sesuatu. Tentang Sai..."

"Cukup. Aku tidak mau dengar." belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Ino sudah menimbun wajahnya dengan bantal. Mendengar nama Sai dari mulut Sakura membuatnya merasa sesak.

"Hei, aku bahkan belum bicara apa-apa."

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah tau apa yang kau katakan."

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya "Hee? Memangnya kau tau apa?"

"Aku..." kerongkongan Ino terasa tercekat "Aku tau bahwa hubungan kalian lebih dari sekedar rekan satu tim."

Sakura mendelik mendengar perkataan Ino barusan. "Darimana kau bisa mengambil kesimpulan itu?"

"Sai menyukaimu..."

Seketika itu juga kedua mata emerald Sakura melebar. Ditahannya kuat-kuat keinginannya untuk tertawa. Dasar Ino! Kenapa ia bisa sebodoh ini? Pikirnya gemas. "Hmppfft... Siapa bilang? Sai itu..."

"Sai itu begitu memperhatikanmu! Dia bahkan melukismu! Aku melihatnya sendiri di buku sketsanya!" bentak Ino. Kali ini Sakura yang dibuat terperangah. Kenapa Ino bisa berpikir demikian? Aku saja tidak diizinkan menyentuh buku sketsa milik Sai, apalagi melihat isinya. Berbeda dengan Ino. Kenapa Ino begitu tidak peka? Sakura mengepalkan tangannya. Dia gemas sekali melihat Ino yang sama sekali tidak menyadari perasaan Sai yang sesungguhnya.

"Ino. Dengarkan aku. Sai..."

"Sai itu serasi sekali denganmu. Selamat, ya. Semoga kalian berbahagia" ucap Ino sambil menahan air matanya. Hatinya sakit sekali mengucapkan kalimat itu. Habis sudah kesabaran Sakura menghadapi Ino. Gadis bermata emerald itu memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Baiklah jika itu mau mu. Tapi... Bagaimana denganmu? Ujar Sakura sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Ino.

"Aku? Aku... Aku tidak apa-apa" Ino menggigit bibirnya agar airmatanya tidak menetes.

"Baiklah. Aku lega. Maaf sudah menganggumu. Aku akan pergi menemui Sai. Ah ya.. lagipula ... Sai itu mirip dengan Sasuke. Mungkin dengan bersama Sai aku bisa melupakan Sasuke. Jaa~"

Pertahanan Ino hilang sudah. Airmatanya tumpah. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu. Tanpa ia ketahui, sepasang mata emerald juga mengalirkan butiran-butiran bening dengan deras. Pemiliknya tak sanggup lagi menahan bendungan airmata itu ketika harus berbohong agar sahabatnya sadar akan perasaannya yang sebenarnya. _Gomenasai, Ino..._

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

halo! halo! (ala Shinigami di Soul Eater) *di kasih shinigami chop*

akhirnya di update juga nih fic gaje. hiyahahaha. ini udah klimaks belom? hayooo? kira-kira bakal tamat di chapter berapa hayooo? yang bisa nebak dapet .. hm.. dapet apa ya? *bingung sendiri*

maaf ya di chapter sebelumnya si Sakura nya saya bikin ngeselin ampun deh ampun *takut dikasih Shanaro* jadi dia tuh sebenernya cuma membuktikan hipotesanya aja kok. eh ternyata beneran. yaudah deh jadi konflik. ah yasudahlah biarkan saja urusan mereka itumah saya gak ikutan *kabuuuuuuuuuuur

hhh hhh eniwei hhh hhh *balik lagi* seperti biasa hhh fic abal ini hanya di update bila si author hhh lagi dapet inspirasi + mood hhh jadi... kalo lama gak update berarti lagi gak ada inspirasi tau lagi gak mood. di harap maklum ya semua~ *puppy eyes* *diceburin ke sumur*

**thanks for:** kitsune murasakitsukibara sama aja kok, mayraa Hizuka Miyuki Sky Melody dan semua review-ers dan readers lainnya ^^

then... Read and Review, please (^^)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing**: Sai x Ino

**Genre:** Romance

**Warnings**: Canon, OOC, Typo, Abal, gaje dan seterusnya.

mohon maaf atas lambanya author mengupdate *nundukdalem*

don't forget to leave your review :D

* * *

><p><em>Lagi-lagi Sakura. Selalu… selalu dia yang selangkah lebih dekat dengan apapun yang kuinginkan. Dulu Sasuke, sekarang Sai. Mereka satu tim. Pasti telah menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama. Bukan hal yang mustahil jika di antara mereka timbul perasaan 'lebih dari sekedar teman'. <em>

_Kami-sama… Aku rasa… aku telah jatuh cinta padanya. Kepada si pemilik mata hitam itu. Kepada Sai. Tapi bagaimana jika Sakura, rival sekaligus sahabatku itu punya rasa yang sama? Egoiskah aku jika menginginkannya? Atau lebih baik aku merelakannya untuk sahabatku? Bukankah Sai menyukai Sakura, eh?_

_ Benar..., Aku hanya menjadi pengganggu di antara mereka. Dengan begini Sakura akan segera melupakan Sasuke dan mereka akan be__rbahagia. Ya, mungkin inilah jalan yang terbaik..._

**YOU ARE MY LILAC**_  
><em>

Normal POV

Gadis berambut pirang itu mengerjapkan matanya saat sinar matahari menerobos masuk melalui celah-celah ventilasi kamarnya yang bernuansa ungu. Kedua matanya sembap dan kepalanya terasa berat. Ino tidak tidur semalaman karna memikirkan dirinya, Sai dan Sakura. Ia tak peduli ketika melihat jarum jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas.

Tanpa sengaja, matanya bertemu dengan sebuah lukisan bernuansa merah yang ia pajang di kamarnya. Gadis itu lantas tersenyum pahit saat menatap lukisan itu. Lukisan pemberian Sai...

*flashbackmode: on*

"Tak terasa, musim semi akan segera berakhir... dan bunga-bunga yang bermekaran dengan indahnya ini akan segera layu..." ujar Ino kepada pemuda berambut hitam di sebelahnya. Pemuda itu mengangguk.

"Aku jadi ingat pertemuan pertama kita" kata Sai. "Kau ingat? Saat itu aku sedang melukis lalu kau menyapaku..."

"Kau yang waktu itu tidak tau apa-apa tentang Floriografi, sekarang sudah mahir. Hebat!" Sahut Ino sambil bertepuk tangan senang. Sai terkekeh pelan.

"Itu semua berkat bimbingan Yamanaka-sensei," Sai berdiri lalu membungkuk hormat. "Terima kasih atas bimbingannya selama ini." Keduanya tertawa bersama.

"Uuukh... mengapa waktu cepat sekali berlalu, ya?" keluh Ino saat matahari mulai terbenam. Sudah saatnya mereka berpisah. Ino pun pamit untuk pulang.

"T-tunggu!" cegah Sai. Tangannya meraih sesuatu dari dalam tasnya dan diberikannya kepada Ino. "Ini untukmu."

"Ini 'kan..." Ino tak sanggup berkata-kata melihat pemberian Sai. Serumpun bunga hibiscus yang didominasi warna merah dalam bentuk dua dimensi.

"Bunga itu tak akan pernah layu. Ku harap itu akan membuatmu selalu teringat akan pertemuan pertama kita..."

"Arigatou, Sai.. Ini indah sekali~!" ucap Ino dengan mata berbinar.

"Syukurlah kau menyukainya. Nee, Ino. Aku pulang dulu.. Jaa~"

*flashbackmode: off*

_Aku merindukanmu, Sai._

Samar-samar terdengar suara lonceng pertanda ada yang masuk ke toko bunga Yamanaka. Biarlah, pasti ada ibu yang melayaninya, pikir Ino acuh. Gadis itu lalu menarik selimut dan menutup matanya. Ia berniat untuk tidur seharian.

"Ting tong! Ting tong!" bunyi bel pemanggil tertangkap oleh telinga Ino. Itu artinya di toko tidak ada yang melayani pengunjung. Ino berusaha keras melanjutkan tidurnya. Namun, si penekan bel itu terus-terusan membunyikannya, berharap seseorang datang.

Dengan malas Ino bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan bergegas meladeni pengunjung menyebalkan itu. Ibunya meninggalkan sebuah memo yang bertuliskan bahwa ia sedang pergi berbelanja. Ino menghela napas kemudian menguncir rambutnya dan mengenakan sebuah afron putih. Sosok ramping itu lalu menyibak tirai menuju toko bunga Yamanaka.

"Selamat datang. Maaf menung..." Ino tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika melihat sosok di depannya. Seorang pemuda berkulit putih pucat dengan rambut hitam legam. Matanya yang sewarna dengan rambutnya menatap mata aqua gadis pemilik toko. Senyumnya yang khas berkembang.

"Hai, lama tak jumpa. " Sapanya ramah. Ino kaget bukan main melihat kedatangan Sai. Padahal dirinya bertekad untuk merelakan orang yang dicintainya demi sahabatnya. Namun tekadnya seakan memudar begitu bertatapan dengan mata hitam itu.

"Untuk apa kau datang kesini?" Ino berusaha untuk menenangkan diri. Ditahannya keinginan untuk memeluk Sai hanya untuk melepas kerinduan yang teramat sangat.

Sai tidak menjawab. Ia malah maju mendekati Ino. Refleks, gadis pirang itu mundur. Namun terdesak oleh dinding di belakangnya. Wajahnya memerah ketika tangan Sai memegang pipinya.

"Ma...Mau apa kau?" Tanya Ino yang bingung dengan perbuatan Sai.

"Matamu bengkak. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Bu-bukan urusanmu!" Ino menepis tangan Sai. Tapi debaran jantungnya malah semakin kencang. Apalagi ketika Sai menggenggam pergelangan tangannya untuk mencegahnya masuk ke dalam.

"Dengar dulu penjelasanku." ujar Sai dengan nada memohon. Pandangannya tak lepas dari Ino.

"Apa lagi yang harus dijelaskan?" Ino bersikeras melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sai. "Aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu, tak bisakah kau mengerti?" Tapi tenaganya tidak cukup kuat untuk menandingi Sai.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sampai kau mau mendengarkanku."

"Hhh.. Baiklah..." Ino menyerah dengan usahanya melepaskan diri dari Sai. Ia berbalik dan menatap mata hitam dihadapannya. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Bibir Sai terangkat sedikit mendengarnya. Tangannya yang tidak menggenggam Ino mencari dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Setumpuk kertas yang kemudian diserahkannya kepada Ino. Si pirang mengerutkan dahinya pertanda tak mengerti.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Ino tanpa berniat menyentuh, apalagi mengambil dan melihat tumpukan yang disodorkan Sai padanya. Lukisan, ya? Pasti Gambar Sakura. Haha. Pikir Ino.

"Lihat saja."

"Biar kutebak. Itu lukisan Sakura, 'kan?" Sahut Ino dengan nada yang sedikit sinis. "Jadi... kau menyuruku untuk menilainya? Memberikan pendapat? Begitu?"

Sai tersentak mendengar tudingan Ino. _Jadi selama ini Ino berpikir aku menyukai Sakura...? _Seketika itu juga puluhan atau bahkan ratusan kertas yang telah terlukis tersebar. Berhamburan tak karuan begitu Sai melemparnya ke udara lalu berjatuhan di sekitar toko bunga Yamanaka.

Ino terperanjat begitu melihat kertas-kertas yang diterbangkan Sai. Semua itu berobjek sama, yakni sesosok gadis berambut pirang panjang yang tak lain adalah dirinya.

"Lihat? Hanya Ino Yamanaka lah yan memenuhi pikiranku. Membuatku tak bisa berhenti melukisnya. Membuatku yang pernah melupakan emosiku merasakan sesuatu yang tak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Debaran... Kerinduan..."

Bulir-bulir bening mengalir dari kedua mata Ino seiring dengan perkataan Sai. _Benarkah? Benarkah selama ini cintaku tak bertepuk sebelah tangan? Apakah ini hanya mimpi? Kalau iya, aku tak ingin bangun dari tidurku!_ Seru Ino dalam hati.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ino Yamanaka." akhirnya Sai menyuarakan perasaannya yang begitu bergejolak dihatinya. Perasaan istimewa yang dikhususkan untuk gadis dihadapannya. Kemudian Sai memberikan sebuket bunga lilac ungu kepada Ino.

"Ini melambangkan perasaanku padamu. Kau itu bunga lilac bagiku." Sai tersenyum dan membelai rambut panjang Ino dengan lembut. Lalu Sai brbalik dan berniat pergi dari toko bunga Lalu Sai berbalik dan berniat pergi dari toko bunga Yamanaka. Namun sebelum dirinya benar-benar pergi, Ino berlari dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Maafkan aku... Kupikir kau dan Sakura..." gadis itu menangis semakin dalam dan mempererat pelukannya. Sai yang sempat terkejut atas perbuatan Ino menghentikan langkahnya. Digenggamnya tangan Ino yang melingkari perutnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sai. Sangat mencintaimu."

Sai memutar tubuhnya kemudian memeluk gadis yang dicintainya tersebut. Ino pun menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Sai yang bidang. Sai menghapus sisa airmata di wajah ino dengan tangannya. Ditatapnya kedua mata aqua itu dalam-dalam

"Terima kasih telah memperkenalkan padaku yang pernah kehilangan emosi ini sebuah perasaan baru yang dinamakan cinta..."

Perlahan tangan Sai mengangkat dagu Ino dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Dengan lembut bibir mereka bertemu. Kehangatan dan kebahagiaan meluap di diri mereka berdua. Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata emerald melihat adegan itu dengan senyum penuh kelegaan...

.

.

"Memangnya kau tau makna dari lilac?" tanya Ino saat mereka tengah merapikan kertas-kertas yang memenuhi toko bunga Yamanaka.

"Tentu saja." jawab Sai dengan yakin.

"Apa?"

"Artinya..." Sai melirik jahil ke arah Ino. "Artinya, aku tetap menyukaimu meskipun kamu bawel." Ino membelalakkan matanya dan bersiap menjitak Sai. Sai menahannya sambil terkekeh.

"Bercanda... artinya, cinta pertama." ujar Sai sambil mengecup pipi Ino yang memerah dengan cepat.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Boleh teriak? *siapin toa*<p>

~~~!

*disambitinramerame*

Akhirnya selesai juga. Akhirnya tamat juga. Akhirnya berakhir juga. Pokoknya akhirnya! FINALLY! YEAAAAH!

Hah. Lega juga rasanya berhasil menamatkan fic berchapter 5 dengan tingkat kecacatan dan kegajean yang luar biasa ini. Kendalanya lumayan banyak sih. Mulai dari mandeknya ide, moody-nya si author dodol, sampai ms.w*rd yangbermasalah. Ini aja diketik ulang *nyesek*

Ucapan terimakasih yang tak terkira buat Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, terus Masashi Kishimoto (maaf charnya saya bikin OOC), kompiku tersayang walaupun terkadang pengen gue tendang, serta para pereview dan pembaca sekalian.. **HONTOU NI ARIGATOU**~ mwaaaah! *sun jauh*

Sekian dulu bacotan saya. Akhir kata, Review please? ;)

Sampai bertemu di (mudah-mudahan) fic lainnya! Wasalam.


End file.
